ziemia błyszcząca jak słońce Niesamowite opowieści z krainy mirn
by rafalko112
Summary: two childrens find pas to the new world


Niesamowite opowieści z krainy mirn.

WSTĘP

Opowieść tę napisać chciałem po przeczytaniu opowieści z narnii. jest to niesamowita seria książek C.S. Levisa. Wszystkim ją serdecznie polecam.

Rozdział Pierwszy. Niezwykłe zdażenie.

Pewnego razu było sobie troje dzieci: Janek,Basia,i Hanka. Wyjechali oni do anglji z Polski ponieważ ich rodzice dostali Nową pracę w niemczech a dzieci niemogły zostać w domu same. Ich sąsiadka też wybrała się gdzieś. A może poprostu Niechciała ich pilnować. Mniejsza oto. Dzieci bardzo nieszczęśliwe żegnały swoje ulubione miasto i kraj. Miały przecież wyrószyć do anglji 30km od londynu na jakąś wieś, gdzie podobno mieszkała ich ciotka.

Miała na imięAnna Kownacka. Ale nieodegra w tej historii większej roli. Janek basia i hanka wsiedli do samochodu i rószyli w stronę lotniska ze smutnymi minami.

W domu ciotki Anny Panował surowy rygor. Dzieci miały uczyć się polskiego i angielskiego. "Nieznoszę, gdy dzieci myślą, że mogą sobie pozwolić nawiele. A poza tym nielubię kiedy pozwala się dzieciom na jaki kolwiek wybur. I ty o tym wiesz Marto prawda?

Tak do mamy Janka i reszty dzieci zwracała się ciotka dom był dość duży, ale niebył stary. Miał mnóstwo wykuszów i dwa balkony. Niebył aż tak rażący wyglądem jak napocządku myślały dzieci.

Każde z nich dostało dość dóże własne pokoje. Mieszkali na przeciwko siebie.

Ciotka anna była dość sórowa,ale pozwalała dzieciom na tyle, ile uważała za słuszne. Mogły biegać po rozległym parku i wchodzić na drzewa. Wkońcu były wakacje.

Rodzice podczas tych wakacji zafundowały swoim pociechom dość nieciekawą wyprawę. Zawsze spędzali wakacje razem ale te były inne ponieważ Trafiła im się idealna praca podczas tych że więc dlaczego mieli by nie odmówić. Janek Mieszkał podczas nauki w szkole z internatem. Basia i chanka były razem w innej szkole 100 kilometrów od szkoły janka. Ale dzieci niespotykały się zbyt często.

I tu zaczyna się tak naprawdę nasza opowieść.

Kiedy tylko pozwolono dzieciom zwiedzić cały dom one natychmiast rószyły.

Przewodnikiem był janek.

Było mnustwo pustych pokojów w jednym była ogromna księga napisane na okładce było: "liberinus primus".

Puźniej były drzwi z boazerją i długi korytaż pokryty z obu stron obrazami w ramach na ścianach. A zanim był pokuj. Nic w nim niebyło prucz: Szafy,stolika i komody z szafką dużą jak na taką komodę i czterema szufladami. Do tej szafki w komodzie postanowił wśliznąć się Janek. Coty robisz! Krzyknęła cicho Hanka. Jeszcze ciocia gotowa z nas zedrzeć skure! Eetam. Odezwał się Janek. Tylko się wśliznę i zobaczę cotam jest. A wy dziewczyny stujcie na czatach dobra?. Basia i hanka kiwnęły nieznacznie głowami i janek otworzył drzwi szafki. Uu ciasno. Powiedział i wsunął głowe a potem podcząłgał się nieco i wszedł cały do szawki . Nic niewidział. W takich ciemnościach w podłużnej szafce przynależącej do komody która oprucz rzekomej miała jeszcze cztery szuflady niełatwo było coś zobaczyć. Pomimo tego janek nie poddał się. zaczął macać do okoła i podczołgiwać się coraz dalej i dalej. Nagle zobaczył jak by w oddali delikatne światło.

Wstał na czworaki i podszedł kawałek potem jeszcze raz się podczołgał i wtem coś namacał a jednocześnie poraził jego oczy ostry znów wstał na czworaki i wydostał się z szafki upadając na trawę. Zamknął oczy. Wstał i rozejrzał się. To niebył jego pokuj! ale jakto?! Pomyślał. Rozdział drugi. Kraina Z zaciekawieniem rozejrzał się jeszcze raz Stał na łące pełnej dziwnych kwiatów. A zapach był dziwny. lekki przyjemny a jednocześnie odużający i usypiający. Janek rószył przed siebie i wszedł w niewielki las. Szedł tak czas jakiś i nagle stanął jak wryty. Przed nim stał na łapach ogromny lampart. Witaj Janku. Odezwał się basowym głosem. Niemartw się niezrobię ci krzywdy. Niemogę narazie wyjawić ci swego imienia. Wiedz, że ja jestem królem tej krainy. Nazywa się ona mirn. Mam dlaciebie małe zadanie Janku. Dam ci list. Idź z nim do Zamku o pięciu wierzach i przekaż go marszałkowi dworó. A potem idź do króla i powiedz, że wielki lampart przybywa do krainy mirn. Zrozumiałeś? Tak odparł janek. Ale ja niewiem gdzie ten zamek się znajduje! Spokojnie muj chłopcze. Powiedział pojednawczo lampart kładąc łape na ramieniu Chłopca. Janek aż przygiął się pod jej ciężarem. Idź cały czas na pułnoc dobrze? Zapytał lampart swoim basem. W tymzwierzęciu było coś niezwykłego. Ztwierdził chłopiec. Niemugł patrzeć mó w twarz gdyż blask jaki odniej bił był niesamowity i tak przerażający, a jednocześnie napawający otuchą i odwagą że Janek mósiał spuścić głowę. Tak pujdę na pułnoc do zamku o pięciu wierzach. Powiedział w końcu. Lampart podał mu list i zniknął. Tak poprostu rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Chłopiec popatrzył w stronę słońca i rószył przed siebie skręcając lekko w lewo. Po kilku godzinach marszu dotarł nad strumień o wąskich brzegach. Woda w nim lśniła jak czyste srebro. A cały krajobraz nadawał kolorytu temu strumieniowi. Janek zchylił się i zaczerpnął wdłonie wody i chciwie pił. Spodkanie z lampartem niesamowicie dało mu do myślenia. Czy gdziekolwiek na świecie może być zwierze jednocześnie groźne i potężne z drugiej zaś strony dobre i łagodne? Chyba nie. Janek zaczytywał się opowieściami o niezwykłych, magicznych światach. Ale to co go spodkało to było coś zupełnie innego! To jak niesamowita przygoda w połączeniu z niezwykłą krainą w której się znajdował. Stara komoda i szafka która okazała się przejściem do innego świata. Do świata całkiem nad zwyczajnego i niezwykłego zarazem. Tak rozmyślając Janek dotarł do polany Na niej zaś zobaczył mnustwo tulipanów z których wydobywał się blask. Gdy się temu dokładnie przyjżał zobaczył że ten blask roz siewają wróżki. Które wskakiwały i wyskakiwały z kielichów kwiatów. Witaj Młodzieńcze. Rzekła jedna z nich pod frówając do janka. Nigdy niewidziałam kogoś takiego jak ty. Ludzie są żadkością w tym świecie. A przez kogo ten cudny świat jest zamieszkany? zapytał chłopiec. Hmm. Odezwała się wróżka. Zamieszkany jest przez wróżki,mówiące zwierzęta,syreny wietrzne i śpiewające motyle. Oraz Wiele wieleInnych stworzeń. Ale ale!Widzę że jest w oku ciebie jasność. Miałeś więc spodkanie z nim. Zaległa cisza. Wszystkie wróżki wstrzymały oddech i przestały latać. Tak. Odpowiedział Janek. Mam misję do wypełnienia. A więc niebędziemy ci przeszkadzać. I gdy już wróżka miała wlecieć do kwiatu Janek krzyknął. Zaczekaj! Powiedz mi czy daleko jeszcze do zamku o pięciu wierzach? Już niedaleko. Powiedziała wróżka i zniknęła. Usłyszawszy to Janek rószył w dalszą drogę. Szedł na pułnoc trzymając się słońca aż nagle drogę znów mu ktoś zagrodził. Byłto olbrzym o ogorzałej, ale przyjemnej twarzy. Nie buj się mnie młodzieńcze. Jam jest Parcival. Najdzielniejszy z dzielnych. Jeśli chcesz mogę ci pomóc. Wybacz ale taki widok dość mnie przeraża. Chyba że on cie przysłał. On? Powiedział olbrzym. Zawsze broni sprawiedliwości i dobroci. Jestem w jego słurzbie. To on i nikt inny jest władcą mirnu. To on ustanawia i zrzuca niegodziwych krulów z tronu. Idź dalej młodzieńcze. I niech wielki lampart cię strzeże. Rozdział trzeci. Potwór, czary, zamek. Chłopiec szedł jeszcze czas jakiś aż znalazł się w zagajniku. Tam postanowił się przespać. Bo w końcu dlaczego nie? Ułorzył się i zasnął. Spał czas jakiś. śniło mu się, że stoi nad nim jakaś postać i szepcze: Otwórz list nic złego ci się nie stanie. Otwórz list! Nagle rozległ się ryk jakiegoś zwierzęcia i głos znikł. Janek zerwał się ze snu przerażony. Uff. Ale to było niesamowite. Powiedział. *** Następnego dnia rószył dalej. Znalazł się na dość pustej drodze brukowanej żułtymi kamieniami. W tem woku wszystko zawirowało i Chłopiec spostrzegł, że unosi się w powietrzu. Zobaczył piękną postać. Kobietę nielucko cudnej urody. Ona otworzyła usta i powiedziała. Witaj młodzieńcze. Otwórz ten list dlamnie dobrze? Janek niewiedział co zrobić. I czuł że jego wola słabnie. Gdy Już miał to zrobić poczuł przypływ odwagi. Nie! Krzyknął. I wszystko zniknęło. Znów w oku chłopca pojawił się wir barw blasków i cieni i znowu stał na pustej drodze wiodącej ku zamkowi o pięciu wierzach. Ruszył w dalszą drogę już z oddali widział blask i przepych zamku. Och jak cudownie. Pomyślał. Jeszcze kilka może kilka naście kroków, i będę w zamku. Dotarł do bram zamkowych pod wieczór. Brama miała dwa skrzydła i inkrustowana była szmaragdami i diamentami. Zaledwie janek dotknął mosiężnej klamki zobaczył błysk światła i przed nim stanął stwór okropny. Wyglądem przypominający himerę. Niewejdziesz do zamku gdyż? Tu potwór zawiesił głos. Gdyż ja cię zjem! Chłopiec cofnął się dwa kroki. Stwór zionął ogniem. I kiedy już miał zjeść Janka, niewiadomo z kąd wyłonił się parcival znany już chłopcu olbrzym i posiekał potwora. Ale i to niebyło łatwe. Olbrzym zamachnął się swym ogromnym mieczem i uderzył. Miecz odbijał się jak od pancerza wkońcu parcival znalazł miejsce i przebił serce potwora. Ten wybuchł tysiącem iskier. Chuknęło i ciało potwora rozpłynęło się w powietrzu. Tylko przez chwile jeszcze unosiła się dusząca mgł udało się młodzieńcze. Powiedział olbrzym. Jestem Janek. Powiedział chłopiec. Olbrzym przyjrzał się mu dokładnie. Janek był chłopcem o kędzierzawych włosach które spływały mu na ramiona. Na luckie oko w luckim świecie pomyślał olbrzym mógł by mieć 6 lat? Ale tego olbrzym dowieść nie mógł. Janek rószył w dalszą drogę żegnając się z olbrzymem i dotarł do bramy zamkowej. Zastukał. Otworzył mu odźwierny. I po kilku chwilach chłopiec stanął przed marszałkiem dworu. Rozdział czwarty. Niezwykły list. Janka wpószczono od razu. Marszałek dworu wysłuchał co chłopiec ma do powiedzenia. I otworzył list. Nagle oczy wszystkich poraził blask tak jasny że nieliczni dworzanie zamknęli oczy i pospuszczali głowy. Ukazał się w powietrzu obraz ogromnego lamparta który przemówił dudniącym basowym głosem. Do krula oktirona. Wiem że nie jesteś prawdziwym królem. Posadziłem cię na tronie byś strzegł mojej włości przed okrutną wiedźmą Elvirą i innymi złymi mocami. Tymczasem ty wolałeś przebimbać czas na chulankach i ucztach! Jeśli się nie poprawisz to zrzucę cię z tego tronu! Lampart rozmył się w fioletowym błysku. Acha. Powiedział Janek. Miałem powiedzieć jeszcze królowi, że wielki lampart przybywa do Krainy mirn. Zapadła głucha cisza. Dworzanie wpatrywali się to w Janka to w marszałka dworu. Boron Boron. Szeptano z nabożną czcią. Mój chłopcze. Powiedział marszałek. Przyniosłeś nam straszną wiadomość. Zaprowadzę cię do króla Oktirona i mu wszystko opowiesz. Oktiron był Karłem o ogorzałej twarzy. Patrzył odważnie i z ciekawością dziecka rozglądał się w oku. Gdy otworzyły się drzwi do sali tronowej ze sztywniał. Zobaczył Marszałka dworó który był oczywiście krasnoludem oraz chłopca. Prawdziwego chłopca. Wstał z rzeźbionego tronu i podszedł do Niego. Wziął go za rękę i Doprowadził pod same stopnie tronu. Potem sam na nim zasiadł i powiedział. Z czym przychodzisz. Muj chłopcze. Jestem Janek wasza wysokość królu Oktironie. Przysłał mnie wielki lampart z wiadomością do ciebie że przybywa do krainy mirn. A marszałkowi dworu polecił dać list. Poczym zrelacjonował całą sytułację. Ah. Na twarzy karła pojawiły się zmarszczki. Notak muj Janku. ale wiesz Ja nie oddam władzy byle komu. Ależ przecież mnie lampart niemuwił bym przejął władzę w królestwie! Rozumiem. powiedział król. Ale Ja sądzę że staremu dobremu lampartowi się coś pokręciło. Dodał. Panie! Krzyknął marszałek dworu. *** Tymczasem w zwykłym świecie Basia postanowiła wśliznąć się do szawki w komodzie. Poco? A poto żeby poszukać janka. Gdy tylko udało się jej zmieścić ogarnęła ją ciemność ale parła naprzód. Czołgała się wciąż dalej i dalej czując zimne drewno pod sobą. Nagle jej ręka wysunęła się dalej i basia namacała przed sobą trawę. Zdziwiona podczołgała się jeszcze trochę i Nagle wypadła po drugiej stronie szafki. Wyczołgała się na trawę i jednocześnie oślepił ją blask słońca. Zerwała się na równe nogi. I rozejrzała się. Za nią widać było blade światło sączące się z na wpuł otwartych drzwi szafki przez którą przeszła a bliżej widać było wylot szafki złączonej z komodą. Spojrzała przed siebie. I znieruchomiała. Wydawało się jej że trawa lśni od słonecznego blasku. Wchłaniała w siebie wonie tej nieznanej krainy a jednocześnie myślała. Gdzie ja jestem? Zrobiła kilka kroków przed siebie i zatrzymała się przed wejściem do lasu. Rozdział Piąty. Niewykonalne zadanie. W pałacu król zebrał radę wszystkich dworzan oraz główną radę królewską. Miała ona sprawdzić prawdomówność Janka. Po długim namyśle król rzekł: Janku? Mam dla ciebie zadanie. Dam ci mapę. Idź na pułnoc do gór słońca i przynieś mi mroźny kwiat. dobrze? Zapytał król. Wiem, że dasz sobie radę mój chłopcze. Powiedział i skłonił się przed nim podając mu mapę. Janek rad nie rad wyrószył na pułnoc od zamku. Szedł czas jakiś i tak myślał: "Och lamparcie żebyś ty wiedział co tam się działo? Dałem twój list a król wysyła mnie po jakiś kwiat. Eh tak to jest z władzą". Tak rozmyślając Doszedł do głazu. Na nim zaś było napisane: "Jeśli chcesz iść w gurskie strony, rószaj przed siebie. Jeśli natomiast ciekawość wiedzie cię na wschód, krainę mózyki odnajdziesz. A na zachodzie jest Kraina fałnów którzy mózyką strzegą swych włości. Wszystko to zaś do Mirnu nalerzy. Krainy którą rządzi lampart wielki Boron". Boron? Powiedział Janek. Ach więc tak masz na imię. I krzyknął w głos. Boronie! Pomóż! Proszę władco tej krainy! Ledwie słowa jego przebżmiały a powietrze za falowało, coś zalśniło i zamigotało w powietrzu, i ukazał się sam wielki lampart. Ze złoto-srebrną grzywą. Ah. Powiedział swoim basem. Więc poznałeś moje imię, no no?! Ależ ty jesteś bystry. Nie. Powiedział chłopiec. Było to napisane na głazie. Rozumiem. Odparł lampart. Niemartw się. Przeniosę cię do gór słońca. Tam wejdziesz na środkową najmniejszą i weźmiesz kwiat. Ale pamiętaj niewolno ci wziąć niczego więcej. Inaczej zostaniesz zamrożony. A teraz żegnaj. Po czym lampart dmuchną na janka i otoczyła go srebrna mgła. Gdy się rozwiała spostrzegł że stoi jóż nie na polanie przy głazie lecz na ośnieżonym płaskowyżu. Przed nim zaś, wznosił się masyw górski. Z którego wystawały trzy ostre szczyty. Pierwszy był bardzo stromy i oblodzony od wierzchołka aż po podnuże. Drógi niższy niczym pagurek i cały skrzył się i mienił. I na nim niebyło ani płatka śniegu. Janek przyglądał się temu z otwartymi ustami. Poczym rószył ku środkowemu szczytowi. Droga niebyła łatwa. Szczyt który wydawał się na pozór łagodny był dość stromy. Ale po kilku minutach marszu nagle Janek znalazł się na górze. I zobaczył mnóstwo kwiatów. Jeden z nich lśnił jak słoneczny promień. Chłopiec podszedł i zerwał kwiat. Zaledwie to zrobił pojawiło się mnustwo złota i klejnotów. Już, już Janek chciał rzócić kwiat i wziąć złoto gdy przypomniał sobie słowa lamparta. Niczego nie bierz po za kwiatem. Przemógł się i rószył w duł zbocza. *** W pałacu król Oktiron przyglądał się kwiatu. Piękny, zachwycający, niebywały! Krzyczał coraz bardziej urzeczony król. Wkońcu spostrzegł janka i powiedział: "No no?! Dobrze się spisałeś. Taką długą drogę pokonać by przynieść kwiat i to z gór słońca jest niezwykłym wyzwaniem ale ty tego dokonałeś. Ale ja nie wiem co o tym sądzić. Sam przyznasz, że to nietypowa sprawa z lampartem". Po czym dodał. Zaprowadźcie chłopca do komnat gościnnych. Tu spojrzał na dworzan i resztę słurzących. Niech niczego mu niezabraknie. W tym momęcie okna pałacowe rozwarły się z chókiem i wdarł się wiatr. Napróżno dworzanie rycerze i driady próbowały zamknąć okno wiatr tymczasem zawył wśród pałacowych korytarzy otwierając drzwi i zamieniając się w wir porwał janka wraz ze znajdującymi się w komnacie przedmiotami. Złote tależe i inne drobiazgi przepychu królewskiego pofrunęły niesione wietrznym wirem. Rozdział szusty. Złota kropla.

Pomimo tego, że wicher który porwał Janka był silny, w środku chłopiec czuł iż wiatr jest łagodny. Niusł go przez jakiś czas a po chwili osłabł i delikatnie postawił go w jaskini. Kiedy Janek przyzwyczaił oczy do pułmroku, zauważył starca siedzącego przy nikłym świetle kaganka. Starzec również chłopca z oczył i zaprosił go gestem i powiedział. Witaj młodzieńcze. niebuj sie mnie gdyż za zgodą władcy tej krainy wiatr wezwałem, aby z pałacu o pięciu wierzach ciebie zabrał. Wiem dlaczego król oktiron lamparta nie szanuje. Prawdziwy władca w lochu siedzi a króla udaje ja wiem jak Pomóc królowi. Ale najpierw powiedz. Jesteś głodny? Chłopiec spojrzał na starca z przyjaźnią w oczach i skinieniem głowy potwierdził że jest bardzo głodny.

Zaprosił go więc starzec który był mędrcem i przedstawił się jako Ooruuk. Mędrzec świetlnej doliny. Kiedy Janek jadł Ooruuk mówił dalej. Jst tylko jedna żecz która może ujawnić spisek czarownicy. Dźwięczna woda. Ujawnia ona wszelkie oszustwa, czary, maski i kłamstwa. Ale ową wodę zdobyć trudno. A ja stary jestem i jak wiesz niedam rady. Ale ty chłopcze, mógł byś sprubować.

Oczywiście niezmuszam cię do tego. Gdy starzec skończył janek tak odparł: Pomogę ci mendrcze jeśli tylko powiesz jak. A więc dobrze. Powiedział starzec. Pujdź w głąb tej jaskini. Zauważysz tam wrota lśniące tak, jak by ze światła były zrobione. Wejdź w nie. I nic się nie bój. Znajdziesz się w dolinie nad jeziorem. Będą pilnowały jego dwa lwy i niepozwolą ci zabrać wody. Ale ja ci dam kawałki mięsa. żucisz je lwom. A one je żarłocznie chwycą. Wtedy ty prędko zanuż amforę którą ci dam w wodzie jeziora a bacz by się wypełniła po brzegi. Potem uciekaj. Gdy wbiegniesz na wzgórze jedno z czterech podczas ucieczki, otworzą się wrota i przeniosą cię do jaskini. Zrozumiałeś wszystko? Chłopiec kiwnął głową i zaraz rószył wdrogę. Gdy tylko wkroczył we wrota poczuł jakby leciał. A potem wykonał wszystko co kazał mu mendrzec i powrócił do jaskini. Rozdział siudmy. bitwa, zniweczony plan czarownicy, powrót do zwykłego świata.

Brawo! krzyczał mendrzec klaszcząc w dłonie. Udało ci się! Dobrze więc. Przywołam wiatr pomyślny który przeniesie cię w pobliże zamku o pięciu wierzach. A pewnie pytasz jak użyć wody? Poproś o audiencję u króla gdy przednim staniesz wylejna niego wode z amfory. Ale zrób to tak by krople opadły na króla jak deszcz. Wtedy zobaczymy czy żeczywiście to czarownica. To znaczy ja wiem, że to czarownica ale cały lud mirnu się przekona.

Kiedy mendrzec zakończył swój monolog, janek natychmiast z pomocą wiatru znalazł się w pałacu. Pokłonił się przed fałszywym królem i rzekł: Czy mogę waszą wysokość skropić wonnościami z tej oto amfory? Przez chwilę trwała cisza. A potem król Wyraził zgodę.

Chłopiec podszedł wprost pod stopnie tronu i wylał na głowę jego wysokości całą amforę. Zaledwie to zrobił, w powietrzu zalśniło coś mieniąc się tysiącem kolorów. A następnie blask otoczył całą salę tronową. Gdy wszystko zniknęło, na tronie niesiedział już karzeł. Lecz kobieta o ostrych rysach twarzy. Była bardzo wysoka i patrzyła z nienawiścią w oczach. Miała zaciśnięte wargi w grymasie niewysłowionej wściekłości.

Przeklęty mirnie! Wrzasnęła na cały głos. Wypowiadam wam wojnę! I z ogłuszającym chukiem zniknęła w chmurze dymu. Nagle pojawił się lampart Boron. Przygotować się do oblężenia zamku! Krzyknął.Rycerze i dworzanie natychmiast zaczęli wypełniać rozkazy lamparta. Po długiej krzątaninie, pod czas której janek nie wiedział co robić, Lampart zbliżył się do janka i rzekł: "Możesz mnie wzywać moim imieniem ale ja niezawsze przybędę. Rozumiesz że nie jestem dżinem prawda?" Alesz oczywiście Panie wielki Boronie. "No bez przesady." Tutaj Janek miał wrażenie że lampart się uśmiechnął. "A właśnie. Twoja siostra przybyła za tobą do mirnu. Sprowadzę ją tutaj." Po czym lampart wydał dziwny ryk i ni z tego ni z owego pojawiła się nieco przestraszona Basia. Jak by ci to wyjaśnić. Kontynóował lampart. Moje imię nie działa że tak się wyrażę w twoim świecie. A poza tym, Powiedziała basia: "A poza tym on jest dziki. I ja bym się go trochę bała u nas. Tak jak teraz. Ale czuję, że on jest dobry. Po odejściu lamparta w stronę dworzan i żołnierzy, Basia i Janek rozmawiali o tym jak się tu dostali. Nagle rozległ się krzyk. Wiedźma elwira przybywa ze swym oddziałem potworów! Dowalki! Zagrzmiał lampart. I wszyscy łącznie z jankiem rószyli w bój. Walka była za żarta. Janek używając lekkiego dopasowanego do niego miecza walczył z chochlikiem. Basia skryła się w komnatach pałacu, gdyż jej lampart dał dziwny flakonik i kazał się prędko ukryć. Chochlik był zwinny jak jaszczurka. I często podlatywał na swych opalizujących skrzydłach. Wtem, Chłopiec zobaczył jak marszałek dworu został trafiony strzałą i zaczął się słaniać. Walczył z jakimś ogromnym trollem. Po chwili dostał drugą i upadł. Z jego ramienia ciekła krew. Marszałek odwrócił się z wysiłkiem i zobaczył jak janek podczas walki na niego patrzy. Uważaj! Krzyknął i skoczył w stronę janka. Strzała wypuszczona przez ogra przebiła mu bok. Wy dranie! Krzyknął Janek. Taka jest wojna chłopcze. Powiedział chochlik i znów przypuścił atak na Janka. Ten jednak, uczony przez mendrca zmarkował i ciął go po skrzydłach. Chochlik wrzasnął. A z ran w miejscu skrzydeł pociekła zielonawa ciecz. Chochlik nagle jakby przygasł A jego kolory zaczęły blaknąć. Janek wyczół, że przeciwnik słabnie więc uderzył jeszcze raz. Uszy wszystkich poraził Pisk i chochlik rozpłynął się w tenczowym rozbryzgu. Basiu! Rozległ się krzyk Lamparta. Od korkój flakonik i choć tu prędko! Basia na tychmiast przybiegła z odkorkowanym flakonikiem. Teraz machnij nim! Tylko mocno! Krzyknął znowu Lampart. Kiedy dziewczynka to zrobiła, oczy wszystkich poraził blask. Wszystko mieniło się woku. Janek spuścił oczy. Tym czasem Boron rzócił się na wiedźmę i zaczęła się kotłowanina. Nagle Elwira krzyknęła. Jeszcze tu wrócę i moja zemsta się wykona! Po czym zaczęła się rozwiewać w dym. Niknąc wszystkim z oczu. Potwory też gdzieś zniknęły razem z wiedźmą. Cały pałac wydał chóralny okrzyk radości. Zwyciężyliśmy! Krzyknął jeden z rycerzy, centaur o pociągłej twarzy. Nie tak szybko. Powiedział lampart. Wiedźma jeszcze tu powróci i jestem pewien, że będzie silniejsza. Ale do tego czasu wy będziecie przygotowani. Prawda? Ale ale! Trzeba wypuścić prawowitego i prawdziwego władcę z lochów! Zagrzmiał Boron lampart. Po czym podszedł do Janka i Basi. Spisaliście się znakomicie. Powiedział bym, że fantastycznie! Ale zaraz. Czy ta wiedźma jest kobietą? Zapytała dziewczynka. Ależ nie. Odparł Boron. Elwira jest Olbrzymką w połowie, a w połowie złą wróżką. To długa opowieść a wy niedługo musicie wracać. A co z królem Oktironem? Zapytał tym razem Janek. Chyba czuje się dobrze. Odpowiedział lampart. Był uwięziony wraz ze swym synem. Księciem srebrny poranek. Ale teraz będzie przez jakiś czas wszystko wporządku. Mam nadzieję że na długo nastanie pokuj w owej dla czego musimy wracać? Przecież chyba i tak tu jest fajnie i mogli byśmy jeszcze pomóc. Prawda? Janku? Po czym Basia i Janek zaczęli prosić Lamparta by mogli zostać jeszcze chociaż trochę. Zostaniecie drogie dzieci. Powiedział Lampart tylko na Uczcie. Potem was odeślę. Gdyż wy nie należycie do tego świata. Prawda? Zapytał. A dzieci odpowiedziały milczeniem. I Gdy już miały ze smutnymi minami podejść do stojącego obok olbrzyma parcifala, Lampart powiedział. Ale nie martwcie się. Być może ta kraina może was jeszcze będzie potrzebować. Po czym spojrzał na dzieci z zagatkową miną. Jeśli tak można powiedzieć. Olbrzym Parcifal bardzo się cieszył, że elwira znów została pokonana. Dzieci dowiedziały się, że ta wiedźma cztery razy próbowała zdobyć tron mirnu. Ale za każdym razem wielki lampart jej w tym przeszkadzał. Uczta była przepyszna. Ale kiedy janek chciał poprosić jednego z duszków o placek który niósł na tacy, lampart nagle rzekł: "Pora wracać dzieci. Pożegnajcie się ze wszystkimi i odeślę was tam, gdzie się pojawiłyście pierwszy raz. Uściskom i płaczom nie było końca. Janek całował olbrzyma parcifala. Wyglądało to zabawnie gdyż nie mógł dosięgnąć jego brody. Wtem Lampart dmuchnął na nich i wszystko rozwiało się w srebrnej kolorowej mgiełce. Janek i Basia mieli wrażenie lotu albo jakby czas zastygł. xxx Ał przesuń się tu jest ciemno, noto co. Ał. I z takimi odgłosami Janek i Basia wypadli z szawki W komodzie. A co wy tam robiliście? Nagle rozległ się głos ciotki Anny. Byliśmy w innym świecie. Z prostotą odparł Janek. Chanka parsknęła śmiechem. Przecież zaledwie weszliście z Baśką do szawki minęło tylko kilka sekund. Niemożliwe! Krzyknął Chłopiec. Mniejsza z tym. Odpowiedziała ciotka Anna. zapraszam na dół na obiad.


End file.
